Tomate Zumba
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU] Antonio era monitor de Zumba y ese día iba a dar una sesión en el centro comercial. (Dedicada a Julieta)
1. Chapter 1

Miró una vez más el calendario para saber si no se estaba equivocando. No. Ese sábado le tocaba trabajar. Sonrío y cogió su bolsa antes de dejar la casa.

En su vida como monitor de Zumba le había mostrado cosas que nunca creyó que vería: Desde ancianas entregadas en cada movimiento a señores con mallas o leggins de mujer bailando como en los 70. Cada día era algo único donde no sabia que iba a pasar. Pero era muy divertido. Además le servía para hacer deporte, que era algo que le costó hacerse monitor de esta nueva modalidad, pues en un inicio estuvo con niños de 8-9 años en el futbol pero los padres se pasaban con él, en baloncesto pero ocurrió lo mismo y alguna que otra cosa más con el que al final se motivo en el aerobic, pero como era muy aburrido con canciones de la era de la polka, decidió zumba. En menos de un año, por la motivación y las canciones de "ácido latino" logró ser el monitor en dos centros culturales. Era mucho mejor de lo que la gente pensaba, ayudaba a mantener su línea.

Pero tenía una pega muy grande: le costaba encontrar pareja. Ya sus amigos a veces se burlaban por no darle a las pesas o a correr como cualquier chico, a penas encontraba persona que le gustase y ya que tuviera cierta afición por el deporte. Ya le había tocado una vez una mentirosa que aseguraba que le gustaban las rutas en bicicleta y por las agujetas casi lo mataba. O aquel chico que se hizo un esguince por no haber calentado bien antes de salir a correr. Y así una gran lista hasta el infinito y más allá.

Esa tarde le tocaba ir al centro comercial a dar una sesión (bien pagada) de zumba a unos pocos alumnos y aquellos que iban comprando, diciendo entre canciones que se apuntaran a sus sesiones en los diferentes centros. Sabía que los capullos de Francis y Gilbert irían solo a grabar para hacer la gracia, pero por lo menos tenía el apoyo de Emma (una chica que se hizo su amiga en sus clases) y María (una mexicana que se llegaba a motivar demasiado en los bailes). Tenía preparadas un montón de canciones bailables con ese toque latino que a más de una persona le encantaban.

Nada más llegar, se sorprendió que le hubieran preparado en pleno centro del centro comercial un escenario pequeño con publicidad del mismo comercio en una esquina y ya hubieran marcado el propio perímetro para que nadie se metiera para llegar al otro lado. Sus alumnos ya le estaban esperando, hasta su alumno señor con calva reluciente, camiseta "¿Por qué no te callas?" y medias brillantes. Le costó un poco ponerse el trasto que le habían dado, pues no terminaba de engancharse a sus pantalones cortos y ni modo que estuviera en su bolsillo.

Empezó suave, con "La Gozadera", "Limbo", "Bailando" y "Que Viva la Vida". Algunos ya tenían la cara realmente roja, los que lla se notaba el sudor y la cara de sufrimiento de algunas pobres almas que no habían hecho eso en la vida. Algunas niñas se habían sumado por pura diversión y casi habían hecho tropezar a uno de sus alumnos. Algunos compradores se habían sumado también, pero se notaba que era solo por hacer la gracia con sus amigos. Entre ellos había un chico muy despistado que no dejaba de errar en todos los movimientos mientras que otro muy idéntico los grababa. El que lo estaba grabando no dejaba de reírse y seguir el ritmo con el pie de una forma un poco rara. Quería evitar seguir mirando a esos chicos porque si erraba él erraban todos y ese efecto domino no iba a quedar bien en su curriculo y quizás se hacía meme en internet, que eso era peor todavía. En un momento dado, se motivo demasiado y puso una de las canciones con pasos realmente difíciles solo para poder pasarlo divertido, viendo traspiés y un montón de personas moviéndose de forma realmente exagerada, como si fueran fans de Elastigirl.

Decidió terminar la sesión de zumba en ese centro comercial con una canción suave para ir relajando un poco el cuerpo. Todos los alumnos y gente que estaba mirando aplaudió al finalizar la canción, donde volvió a meter más spam gratuito. Al bajarse, algunas como Emma fueron a preguntarle si habría clase la semana que viene o si todavía una se podía apuntar a sus clases. Quizás, con toda la gente que se había motivado podría llenar toda la sala.

\- ¿No te sientes un poco ridículo por bailar esas cosas latinas en un centro comercial?- aquella pregunta era del chico que se paso grabando a aquel otro chico tan parecido a él

\- Me gusta el deporte, así que no. Solo me sentiría ridículo si tuviera ganas de bailar pero no lo hago y me dedico a grabar a ¿mi hermano?

\- ¡Oye!

\- Si quieres una buena sesión de zumba, solo llamame

Supo que el chico había mal interpretado aquella frase al ver su sonrojo y como se marchaba realmente enfadado con él. Algo que no le pareció totalmente raro fue encontrarlo en la primera clase de zumba de la semana dispuesto a una primera clase.

* * *

 _Iepale!_

 _Otro absurdo One-Shot para mi Julieta._

 _Hasta la próxima~_


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¡Venga, gente, últimos pasos!- gritó Antonio intentando no desanimar a sus discipulos

La canción de "La Mordidita" era repetetitiva y, a su forma de ver, estúpida, pero daba paso a una serie de pasos motivantes y saludables para sus piernas. Si se equivocaba, que hablaran con la señora Helena y su carácter digno de salir en un anuncio de perdidas de orina de Ausonia. No podía negar que estaba matando a los novatos como Lovino, quienes al no tener la ropa adecuada y no haber hecho ese tipo de deporte en la vida les dejaba con los pulmones barnizando el suelo nada más terminar la primera canción de "Zumba" de Don Omar. Ya para Daddy Yankee algunos fueron a beber agua con unos ronchones de sudor dignos de entrar en competiciones olimpicas de quien las tenía más grande. Se notaba que no tenían la practica y maestria de su alumno de 60 años Paco y su ropa digna de aparecer en un videoclip de los ochenta.

\- Muy bien, discipulos mios. Esta la habeis hecho muy bien- algunos abandonaron sus filas para beber más agua- Respirad bien porque la siguiente canción os va a matar de verdad. Pero ya será la última de hoy. Os recuerdo que al ser festivo jueves, no habrá sesión pero no abandoneis la rutina. Hay videos en youtube que os pueden ayudar aunque esten algunos realmente mal.

Se pudo escuchar un "yuju" perdido. Pero aquello ponía triste a Antonio. Como profesor entregado al deporte y muchisimo a Zumba, quedarse sin sitio para practicarlo era una tortura. Uno de sus mejores amigos, Gilbert, le invitaba a pasar un día por su circuito de pesas, pero se negaba a tal cosa. No era porque no aguantar unas pesas alemanas, él podía con ellas tranquilamente, solo que su amigo era muy competitivo y aun se acordaba de la última vez que se hizo un esguince por la tontería de su amigo. Lo haría en su casa por lo menos media hora, no sin antes aguantar las quejas de su hermano por haber movido los muebles del salón y las canciones que ponía a máximo volumen. Por no comentar sobre los vecinos. Sus vecinos podían hacer algo más sano que quejarse de su deporte, como dejar de hacer esas sardinas porque al colgar la ropa, se llenaba a ese olor a pesacado desagradable para todo el mundo.

Aplaudió fuerte dos veces para llamar la atención y puso la última canción de ácido latino para mover el esqueleto. Algunos se tiraron al suelo al terminar, otros fueron a hablar con el de cosas de segunda categoría. Intentó responder a cada una de las cosas antes de intentar recoger sus cosas para marcharse. Se fijo que el último en marcharse era Lovino, uno de los alumnos más retrasados. No le echaba la culpa, cualquiera que solo llebara dos semanas en Zumba no terminaba de coger las cosas, pero alguna que otra vez ya se había reido al ver que hacía las cosas de distinta forma o pisaba a más de uno. Recordaba las palabras de su viejo maestro de Zumba cada vez que tenía un alumno así "la practica hace al maestro".

\- ¡Lovino!- llamó su atención- ¿Te apetece practicar Zumba en mi casa este sábado?

\- ¿Me estas ofreciendo ir una tarde a tu casa para Zumba?- preguntó desconcertado

\- Si- dijo con toda la naturalidad- No suelo hacerlo, pero la practica hace al maestro, y necesitas mucha

\- Tu eres tonto

Aun con esas tres "crueles" palabras y un sonrojo parecido al de un tomate asesino, accedió. Le paso su teléfono y dirección antes de revolver su pelo y marcharse a su casa.

Ese jueves festivo del centro, Antonio recibió a su alumno en la casa. Tenía una ropa deportiva diferente al del martes, pantalones y camiseta de la selección italiana y una mochila a la espalda algo pequeña. Cualquiera podía decir que, más que hacer Zumba, iban a jugar a Futbol. Dejó su mochila en el comedor y pasaron al salón, donde ya estaba todo dispuesto. Su hermano se había marchado a la piscina con una de las tantas toallas portuguesas que guardaba no sin antes de amenazarlo sin tomates si no dejaba la casa como estaba. Lovino se sorprendió de ver que realmente había conectado el ordenador en su tele un poco más grande de lo que tenía en casa. Antes le ayudó a calentar no sin antes escuchar un variado surtido de insultos y quejas.

Hicieron varias pausas entre las canciones al cansarse rápidamente el italiano. Antonio lo animaba a seguir como podía, hasta que dio con un método que solo podía emplear con él.

Le besaba con aquella pasión latina que mostraba en cada movimiento de Zumba

\- Y te daré más si sobrevives a cada canción que ponga

Ahí estaba la verdadera motivación de Lovino.

Lastima que, al volver a las clases, no podían hacer lo mismo

* * *

 _PD: Su hermano se enfado por colocar mal los muebles cuando volvió a la casa (?)_

 _Iepale!_

 _Hasta aquí este two-Shot-Zumbero_

 _hasta la próxima locura_


End file.
